A Broken Hallelujah
by Hafthand
Summary: Draco and Hermione have a confrontation in the Great Hall. What will be the result?


**Title: A Broken Hallelujah**

**Author: Hafthand**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own them just the plot, the rest belong to J.K. Rowling**

**Summary: Draco and Hermione have a confrontation in the Great Hall. What will be the result?**

**A/N: Okay confession time! This is not my fav fic that I have written. It was actually my first Harry Potter fic. I know I said 'A Reason' was, but I lied. I wrote this one just before that but didn't consider posting it. But what the heck right, the more stories out there the better. This is depressing folks, just as I have noticed most of my other ones are. As for 'A Reason' the new chapter is coming! I lost Chapter 11 in the vastness of my computer and rewriting it was even harder then writing it the first time. Snape is harder to write then I thought! But it is coming!!! Anyway, let me know what you think of the one below. Like I said, not my fav, just a thing I jotted down.**

* * *

He was running. Running faster then he had ever run in his life. He was running through the cold, silent castle, his pounding footsteps echoing through the corridors almost as loudly as his heart echoed through his ears. He was running, but she was running faster.

His face was screwed up in concentration and pain, his wand grasped tightly in his left hand and he pushed his body harder trying to catch his fleeing prey. His breathing was ragged and burned in his throat, but not from the exertion, no his body's pain came from another source. He felt as though the mark on his arm would consume him shorty if the pain did not abate. He watched as she ran past a window, the golden moonlight attaching to every glorious curve of her young body. He shook his head fiercely, trying to vanquish such thoughts from his tired mind.

He vaguely heard her rapid breathing as he rounded a corner and gained on her slightly. His athletic build would eventually overtake her tiny frame; it was only a matter of time. Time! Draco tried not too scoff at the word. He no longer had any time. His time would end at the end of this chase, one way or another. His fate now rested in the pixie like figure running for her life ahead of him.

They were alone in their race, the school quiet and seemingly empty. At this hour everyone would be in the Great Hall for dinner, everyone but them. He wondered for a moment why she was not blindly casting spells behind her to try and slow him down, but realized it was for the same reason he was not cursing her.

A rising crescendo of conversation could be heard growing nearer in the distance. His eyes widened slightly as he realized where she was headed and he tried vainly to push his legs harder. He knew now what her plan was, what it had been from the beginning of the race down from the Astronomy Tower. A foolish girl, but a brilliant one as well. The everyday noise of Hogwarts was growing ever closer now as he watched her turn the corner into the Entrance Hall.

Draco thought for a split second that if he were to just stop now, just force his legs to not follow, that maybe he could avoid what must be done. But his brain refused to acknowledge the pain and doubt in his heart. Too long had he ignored the organ that pumped his life's blood, too long had he ignored his desires.

He rounded the corner now and saw her approach the Great Hall doors as though she were running in slow motion. He watched her throw open the heavy doors and sprint into the crowded, noisy Hall. He watched her run down the aisle, every head turning to see what the intrusion was. He watched her reach the middle of the hall and stop. His pounding footsteps slowed and stopped as he himself exploded into the now silent Great Hall. He stood there in the doorway, wondering what she would do next, yet knowing the end result.

They were all stunned. Not one noise was heard. The sudden entrance of the Gryffindor Princess followed closely by the Slytherin Prince himself had stunned the student body into motionlessness. But Draco was not aware of any of that. He was aware of only her. He watched her standing there, her back towards him, her shoulders rising heavily as she gasped for air. Slowly she turned her body towards him, her wand in her outstretched hand, pointing directly at his cold, broken heart. He saw the silent tears running down her soft cheeks. He smiled.

Raising his own wand to point directly at her, he took three long steps further into the Great Hall, further into his doom. The distance between them small enough that he could now clearly see her eyes. Her beautiful, sad eyes. She was looking at him now, with a look he had never seen from her before. He had watched those glorious eyes stare at him with hatred, loathing, sadness, kindness, yearning, desire, lust, and love. But never had he seen fear; never had she looked at him and trembled.

He closed his eyes for a brief moment before snapping them open and staring fiercely into hers. He poured it all out then, praying to some faceless being that she would understand, that she would do what needed to be done. He had known her for seven years, and prayed that time did indeed bring familiarity. He wished with every ounce of his being that she could read his eyes at this moment. He hoped she could see him and understand. And as his eyes became further and further lost within hers, he knew that she did.

He was vaguely aware of quiet murmurings and slight movements around him now. He didn't dare look away from her, but he could tell the shock of their entrance was wearing off. He knew that time was running out. His eyes began to plead with her, begging her in a way he had never begged before. He watched as a tear fell slowly down her face and reached her lips. He felt dizzy as his head was hit with the memory of their forbidden kisses. Her soft, poisonous lips; the only thing that drove him crazy.

Images passed before his unseeing eyes now. He saw a collage of colour, sound, and feeling. He remembered her whispers in the dead of night, her cries of passion, and her groans of pleasure. He remembered moving inside her; her softness, her tightness. He remembered her claiming, bruising kisses that he had prayed would never end. His breathing grew more rapid and the pain in his arm blazed anew. He felt the moisture on his face and realized his body was betraying him. He was crying silently, his eyes releasing the pain and anger he had inside. His tears running freely down his pale, ghostly face, telling her everything he had never been able to say aloud.

He took one more hesitant step towards her and he saw the realization in her eyes. This was to be his last step within these halls. A slow smile found its way to his face. A smile of acceptance. The time had come. There could be no more stalling now. The order had been passed down and the day they had feared, the day they had never dared speak about, had snuck up behind them. He had held her one last time, silently, shamelessly, and then had let her go. He had then done the only thing left to him. He had run after her, chased her down and pursued her slight figure until he had followed her here.

He could see the hesitation in her as her hand and wand shook with her hidden emotion. The quiet noise that had surrounded them was now a loud presence and he new the time had come. He took a deep breath, stared deeply into her eyes once more then said, "A life for a life Hermione."

Her eyes flashed momentarily and then they both moved. She flicked her wrist and shouted something in Latin. But Draco didn't hear it for his own hand was moving to counter, but he was moving to slow to stop her curse from reaching him. He caught her eye and nodded his head ever so slightly before closing his eyes as the spell hit him. He was free now.

A collective gasp sounded through the Great Hall as Hermione shot her well-thought out curse at Draco. She watched as the beam of golden light raced slowly towards her lover's body. She saw his eyes meet her and his head nod slightly before the golden light enveloped him. The room lit up as though the sun itself had exploded and everyone was momentarily blinded. When the light faded she slowly opened her eyes and saw that Draco Malfoy was gone. The spot where he had been standing was empty but for a small black streak on the otherwise perfect floor. She slowly lowered her wand to her side and for the first time allowed her eyes to take in the others around her. Looks of confusion and shock stared back at her and she suddenly found it difficult to breathe.

A sound behind her startled her and as she felt fingers brush her back slightly she turned around and met the questioning gazes of Ron and Harry.

"What did you do?" Ron asked quietly, his eyes full of questions. "Hermione?"

At the sound of her name her tears flooded out of her. She turned and once again ran for her life. She ran out of the Great Hall. She ran out of Hogwart's. She ran until she reached the banks of the lake where she fell to her knees, her legs unable to support her tired body any longer. She cried out loud now and cursed the world she lived in. She cursed Dumbledore, she cursed Lucius Malfoy, and she cursed whatever god above had allowed her to love. She was broken now, her body wasted and unfeeling. She had done what had been needed. It had to be one of them, and he had refused to let it be her. He had refused to let her sacrifice. She had let him go.

He was free now. And in freeing him she had freed herself. They could both live now, as much as they could live without being together. At least they could live without the fear. She brushed the tears from her face and breathed in the crisp spring air. She watched as a meteorite streaked through the starless sky above her and a small smile found her lips. She stood up and smoothed her skirts slowly before turning and walking back to the castle. Maybe she would be allowed to see him again. Maybe when the war was over. Maybe when his father was dead. Maybe when she was no longer watched. Maybe death wasn't the end. Maybe she could survive on hope. Maybe she could live. Maybe.

* * *

**A/N: Well there it is. Not my best but hey why not post it eh? If anyone is confused, here is an explanation, kind of: Draco and Hermione were in the midst of some torrid love affair, but alas, the order came down from Voldermort for Draco to dispose of Hermione. So they came up with an alternative. And that is all I will say. Also, does anyone else notice that my fics are just so darn depressing? I promise that though 'A Reason' is dark so far, it will not be depressing. One can only write so much of that before giving in to the happiness bug! Love and kisses people. Below are the lyrics to 'Hallelujah' one of the most beautiful songs ever that helped to inspire this fic. There are tons of versions but I have always loved Jeff Buckley's version the best.**

**"I've heard there was a secret chord  
****That David played and it pleased the Lord  
****But you don't really care for music do you?  
****It goes like this, the fourth the fifth  
****The minor fall, the major lift  
****The baffled king composing Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah**

**Your faith was strong, but you needed proof  
****You saw her bathing on the roof  
****Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you  
****She tied you to a kitchen chair  
****She broke your thrown; she cut your hair  
****And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah**

**Maybe I have been here before  
****I know this room; I've walked this floor  
****I used to live alone before I knew you  
****I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
****Love is not a victory march  
****It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah**

**There was a time you let me know  
****What's real and going on below  
****But now you never show it to me do you?  
****And remember when I moved in you  
****The holy dark was movin to  
****And every breath we drew was Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah**

**Maybe there's a god above  
****And all I ever learned from love was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you  
****It's not a cry you can hear at night  
****It's not someone who has seen the light  
****It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah"**

**Love, Ally**

**"Comfort me with apples, for I am sick of love." -Solomon**


End file.
